The Graduate School and University Center (GSUC) of the City University of New York (CUNY) administers all of the doctoral degrees for athe unique consortium of 21 educational institutions. Recognizing the need for increased minority representation among researchers in the biomedical sciences the applicants proposed to build a Bridge to the Doctorate. Through this continuation application, the applicants proposed to continue the consortia partnership with three masters granting institutions (Brooklyn, City, Hunter Colleges) and will add two more partners (Queens and Lehman colleges), in order to a). increase the number of African American and latino students attracted to doctoral programs leading to careers in biomedical sciences, b) facilitate their acceptance into the doctoral programs, and c) provide academic and financial support to make matriculation feasible. Faculty from doctoral programs (Biology, Biochemistry, Biomedical Sciences, Chemistry, Physics, Computer Sciences, and Speech and Hearing Sciences have prepared a format to meet these goals and accept into the doctoral programs talented minority students selected from the masters programs at the partner colleges. An advisory committee consisting of Program Coordinators (one from each campus) and doctoral program heads will serve to select students and provide regular evaluation of their progress. There would be three program components, CUNY Outreach (recruitment of students). Bridge Activities (faculty and peer mentoring, workshops, and career development) and Bridge Research Support (tuition, work in doctoral labs, travel, equipment, supplies).